brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Bilbo Baggins
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies |Variations = Shire Regular Extended Edition Good Morning Bilbo Baggins! Lake-town |Years = 2012-2014 |Appearances = 79003 An Unexpected Gathering 79000 Riddles for the Ring 79004 Escape in the Barrels 79013 Lake-town Chase 5002130 Good Morning Bilbo Baggins Comic-Con Exclusive Bilbo Baggins Giveaway Micro Scale Bag End Target Exclusive Bilbo Baggins Minifigure LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game 79018 The Lonely Mountain }} Bilbo Baggins is a minifigure in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies theme. He first appeared in July 2012 in the Comic-Con Exclusive Bilbo Baggins Giveaway, and has appeared 4 sets thus far after that as well as a Target exclusive for The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Blu-ray. He is the adoptive uncle of Frodo Baggins and also appears in LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game. Background Bilbo Baggins was one of the most predictable, respectable, and unadventurous hobbits in the Shire. One day, Gandalf the Grey came to Bilbo's home, Bag End, and asked him to come on an adventure. Bilbo refused, but the next day, Gandalf returned with the 13 dwarves, and they forced Bilbo to come on the adventure. When the company had reached the Misty Mountains, and Bilbo was separated, he met Gollum and found The One Ring. Over the course of the adventure, Bilbo proved his usefulness. When he got back, he generously gave most of his treasure away, but he kept some of it, including the Ring, seeing as its power made him want to keep it close. He was forced to give it up to his nephew Frodo during his 111th birthday party, (Gandalf had discovered its evil power). The Ring Quest then took place. Afterwards, Bilbo went to live with Elrond in Rivendell before leaving Middle-earth on the last boat to the Grey Havens with the rest of the elves. Notes * He has a double sided face, with one side showing a worried side. * Just like his relative Frodo Baggins, Bilbo has a Regular version and a Shire version. * In LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game, the vest in his young variant is orange and his coat is brown. But in The Fellowship of the Ring, the coat and vest are black and red respectively. * The Target exclusive of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Blu-ray featured the outfit Bilbo wore in the trailer and extended edition of the film. * His old variation in LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game is an older version of young Bilbo's Hobbit variant. * The Lake-town variant in LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game uses Bard's torso in in blue and has tan legs unlike the movies and The Lonely Mountain set where Bilbo had dark brown legs and wore a blue robe. * Bilbo has the most variations of all Middle-Earth minifigures. * Although Bilbo held an acorn in the end credits to The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, the caricature is actually the real-life photo of Martin Freeman holding his very own LEGO Bilbo Baggins minifigure that was taken on the then-last day of filming prior to the last minute switch of making two Hobbit films into three. * Bilbo was portrayed in all three live action Hobbit films by Martin Freeman who also played Everett K. Ross in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *In the animated Hobbit film and the animated Return of the King film, he was voiced by the late Orson Bean, who also voiced Frodo Baggins in the animated Return of the King film. Appearances * 79000 Riddles for the Ring * 79003 An Unexpected Gathering * 79004 Barrel Escape * 79013 Lake-town Chase * 5002130 Good Morning Bilbo Baggins * Comic-Con Exclusive Bilbo Baggins Giveaway * Micro Scale Bag End * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Target Exclusive Bilbo Baggins Minifigure * 79018 The Lonely Mountain Video Game Appearances * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game * LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video Game Variants LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game Gallery Bilbo back.JPG|Back printing Bilbo map.jpg|Bilbo with a map of the Shire BB sad.jpg|Alternate facial expresssion of the Hobbiton variation ts.20121030T135624.bilbo_new1.png|CGI Ts.20120926T135243.bilbo map.png|Another CGI of the Hobbiton variant Bilbo.PNG|In a mini movie Bilbo1.jpg|Bilbo in the second developer diary video for LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Lego lotr bilbo baggins.jpg|Bilbo leaving Bag End Frodo_and_bilbo.png|Old Bilbo with Frodo in the secret ending 100%_Secret_Ending.png|At The Grey Havens with Frodo, Gandalf, Sam, Merry and Pippin Bilbogame.jpg|Bilbo in LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game BilboBaggins.jpg|Regular Variant's alternate face Bilbo-Martin-Freeman.jpg|Martin Freeman with his LEGO counterpart OldmanBilbo.jpg BilboBaggins(Old).jpg|Old Lego_bilbo_(hobbiton).png The_Hobbit_bluray_with_Bilbo_Baggins.jpg|The Hobbit Blu-ray with Market Bilbo Baggins. Lego OldBilbo.png Hobbit Bilbo Baggins Minifigure 0 large.jpg Sources * Hollywood Reporter Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug minifigures Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:The Hobbit minifigures Category:The Lord of The Rings minifigures Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies minifigures Category:Short Minifigures